


Jules Joined The Hunt

by sobriquetminion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobriquetminion/pseuds/sobriquetminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ongoing story involving Jules and her life with the Winchesters. I won't update regularly so don't expect anything and you'll be surprised when there is a new part posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awoke In Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules is blissfully awoken by her boyfriend.

I awoke slowly. My eyes wouldn’t open yet. My fingers moved slowly across the warm arm across my chest. The man’s muscles felt nice to my touch. I slowly turned in his arm to face his muscular bare chest. Snuggling closer to this man I loved, I smiled and drifted back to sleep.

When I next awoke it was to fingers trailing down my back and thigh. They teasingly played with the hem of my black nightie. I tilted my head up and smiled at my boyfriend.

"Good morning, Sammy." I said softly. "Did I wake you earlier?"

"Not really. I knew you snuggled closer but I didn’t wake up. It was more like when something happens in a dream but you know it’s because of real life." Sam smiled back at me.

Laughing, I sat up and kissed Sam. “I know what you mean. Last night I had this lovely dream about being bound and ravished by a tall moose man. It was heavenly.”

I threw the covers off us. I started to get out of our queen sized bed when Sam grabbed my waist and pulled me roughly back on the bed. He seized my wrists and put them above my head. I gasped in surprise and giggled a little. He lightly hovered above my body, touching softly. My eyes fluttered closed and then open again.

"Are you positive that was a dream, Jules?" Sam looked at me intently, his lip curled into a sexy sneer, his eyes shining with lust. He traced his fingers along the faint red marks on my wrists from the previous night.

"Okay. So my dreams are my reality." I squirmed happily underneath him.

I moaned slightly when Sam put most of his body weight on me and started nuzzling my neck. He placed kisses behind my ears and along my jawline. He continued to trace scribbles on my trapped wrists. I could feel him smiling as a sigh escaped me. I arched my back bringing my body closer to him. I was obviously enjoying his attention.

When he moved down my neck to kiss my shoulders and the top of my breasts I lightly pulled my wrists wanting to be free.

"Sammy, can we have some proper breakfast first?" I stated breathily. Part of me didn’t want him to stop but the other part was starving. We didn’t really have any dinner last night. We got caught up in other activities.

Sam let go of me reluctantly. Sitting back he pulled me up with him. Enclosing me in a hug he whispered in my ear, “We should have waffle mix in the pantry.”

Laughing, I replied, “That’s the sexiest thing I’ve heard all day. Let’s go.” I pushed Sam lightly back and rolled off of him.

Straightening my black nightie, I walked to the bedroom door. I ran my hands through my hair and fluffed it as I walked down the hallway toward the kitchen.


	2. Coffee In The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in the kitchen ...

It was then that I smelled fresh coffee being brewed. That meant that Dean might be home from his hunt with Garth. I skipped the rest of the way and stopped in the kitchen doorway.

Sure enough, there was Dean standing by the table pouring a steaming cup of Joe into a mug. He looked up and grinned.

"Hi, Jules." Dean smiled as his eyes roamed up and down my body. Taking in my skimpy outfit no doubt.

"Hey, that’s my girlfriend you’re ogling." Sam wrapped his arms around me as he spoke to his brother.

"I’m just appreciating the work of art you have acquired, dear brother." Dean turned around and pulled some toast out of the toaster. Sitting down at the table he stated, "I don’t know what you guys ate while I was gone. There is no food. Not even waffle mix in the pantry."

I turned around in Sam’s arms and smacked him on the shoulder. “No waffles,” I hissed.

"Ow." Sam leaned over and gently nipped my neck in response.

Dean smiled. “You two need to get a room.”

I sat down across from Dean at the table. I took a piece of toast from his pile and bit into it.

"I tried that," Sam sighed as he sat down in between myself and his brother. "She wouldn’t play until she had real food first."

"And now we have no real food.” I pouted my lip and batted my eyelashes at my boyfriend. “So what are you going to do about it?"

Sam tilted his head and looked like he was deep in thought, complete with his chin in his hand. I laughed because I knew he was teasing me again.

"I’m going to take you out for breakfast." Sam stood back up joyfully. "Let’s go."

"Um, Sammy, I’m dressed in sexy black lingerie. It’s not really breakfasting-out attire." I waved my hand down my outfit.

"I’m aware of that. We must change."

"Is this just a ploy to get me to take my clothes off?" I rose my eyebrows and smirked at him playfully.

Dean choked on his swallow of coffee. I smiled. I always liked catching him off guard.

"Maybe." Sam replied, laughing at his brother’s response.

I shrugged my shoulders and stood up from my chair. “Okay. But I’d still like food at some point today.”

As Sam and I walked back to our bedroom I heard Dean laughing in the kitchen.


	3. Such A Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the bedroom, Sam is a tease ...

Sam shut the bedroom door behind us and swung me around, crushing me against the door. He went to work kissing my neck and his hands roamed up my body. I wasn’t prepared for this assault. I tilted my head back and sighed, happily. He kissed my lips firmly as he slowly slid the straps off my shoulders. My nightie slipped to the floor. I moaned softly as Sam moved his kisses to my shoulders and breasts. I wrapped a leg around Sam’s waist and pulled him closer, wanting more of him. He shifted closer and I sighed in content. Sam bucked his hips into mine thrusting us more into the door. I moaned and dug my nails more to his grey shirt.

I closed my eyes with a happy contented sigh. He smirked into the kisses he was gracing on collar bone and shoulders. His tongue tasted my skin. I was quickly becoming a puddled mess. Sammy really knew how to read me.Then I heard Sam chuckle. I didn’t like that chuckle. It usually meant that he had an evil plan in mind. Sure enough, Sam slowly set me on the ground and backed away from me toward the bed. I wasn’t having any of this teasing he was doing. I roughly pushed him back onto the bed as I kissed and straddled him.

I ran my hands down his chiseled chest to the hem of the grey shirt he had put on moments before. I pulled away from our kiss to slowly move my hands back up bringing the shirt with them. Sam raised his arms above his head to allow me to take his shirt all the way off. As I threw the shirt on the floor behind me Sam caught a hold of my wrists and swiftly rolled over so he was laying on top of me. My back pressed into the mattress and my feet dangled off the edge of the bed.

I giggled and wrapped a leg around Sam’s waist. Sam slowly drug his hands down my arms. Lightly scratching as he went. Not enough to leave a lasting mark but enough to turn me more on. I moaned and moved my hips up. He wasn’t giving me enough. He was being a tease. He was such a good tease. I’d reward him later. Or punish him, I didn’t have to decide at that point.

Sam leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Sam." I whined, trying to remember to breathe.

"Hmm." Sam had moved to sucking behind my ear. Assuredly adding to the hickeys from last night.

"More, please. Stop teasing me."

Sam’s hands moved back up to trap my wrists tightly. Sam’s mouth turned and bit my left shoulder. And Sam’s hips left my body altogether.

I groaned in response to this attack. Turning my head away from the slight pain in my shoulder I closed my eyes and smiled slightly.

 _How does he know what I want when I didn’t even know I wanted that?_ I thought happily to myself.

In the next moment Sammy was moving seductively down my body. Touching me with his hands and fingertips. He kissed me every so often. I moaned in frustration and arched my back a little. I wrung my hands through my hair, scratching my scalping and pulling slightly. Sam was making me frustrated. I moved my arms out to the side of me and gripped the sheets lightly with my fingertips. I heard Sammy laugh a little at my obvious lust. He played with the top of my underwear but didn’t hook his long fingers under the band and pull them off of me. Instead he kept trailing his hands down my body.

"Breakfast first." Sam ran a hand down my leg as he stood up. I leaned up on my elbows and swatted him with my foot as he walked to our closet. He was determined to be a tease this morning. Punishment was definitely in order later.


	4. Fabric Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Sam decide what to wear.

Sam came back out after a minute. I'd heard him rustling through what I'd assumed were my drawers. And sure enough I was right. He held a black lacey bra and matching underwear in one hand. In the other hand he held his favorite green blouse of mine. It was simple but hugged my curves in just the right places. I liked wearing because it was so easy to seduce Sam while wearing it. Draped across his arm were a pair of blue jeans. He smiled timidly at me as he came forward.

"Don't hurt me." He bowed slightly as he held my clothes out for me.

I stood up and walked over to Sam. I tipped his chin up toward me with one finger, using a nail for good measure. His eyes stayed downcast but I knew he was listening. "And yet that is what you are going to get later." I took the offered clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam smile as he turned to the closet again to get his own clothes.

* * *

A few luxurious minutes later I emerged from the steamy bathroom. I was dressed and had even applied some simple makeup. I decided to keep my hair down and casual. I just fluffed it using some styling mousse.

Sam sat on the bed. His hair was a little damp. He had obviously showered in one of the spare bathrooms. Sam was also dressed in jeans. He wore a light blue button-down shirt with his sleeves rolled half up. He knew the look drove me crazy.

He smiled as I walked toward him and held up my shoes. Apparently I was to wear bright blue heels with this green bloused outfit. Whatever. Sam was picking out outfits. I slipped them on and leaned into Sam for a quick kiss. I made my way over to my jewelry. Finding some blue and green drop earrings I finished my outfit off.

I turned back to Sam with a sigh, "Okay, Romeo, where are you taking me for brunch?"

Sam was grinning at me. "You look gorgeous, Jules."

I smiled at Sam. He looked so gorgeous I couldn't be annoyed with him for long. But he did have me sexually annoyed at this point.

"Thanks. I have a great stylist." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I snuggled close to him. Sam's arms enfolded me in a warm hug.


	5. A Breakfast Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules and the boys enjoy breakfast.

Breakfast, turned brunch, was a lovely affair. We went to IHOP. I got my promised waffles with a bonus side of fruit. Sam opted for French toast and scrambled eggs. Dean, whom Sam and I invited along, ordered pancakes, bacon, and a slice of apple pie.

While we ate Dean told us about his hunt. Dean had met up with Garth, who called in his help with a vampire clan. Garth was having a hard time finding the nest. It turns out that the one clan was in fact two rival clans who decided to have an all out war with one another. The rules turned out to be simple. Turn as many humans as possible. The bigger coven wins and gets the territory. Dean and Garth stumbled onto one nest as it was being attacked by the rival clan. There was chaos everywhere. Dean was about to be vampire meat when his guardian angel of a on-off-boyfriend popped in to smite all the vamps. Garth had been knocked unconscious early on in the fight and was losing a lot of blood until Cas healed him. I personally wondered how Garth was still alive. He was a good hunter but also really accident prone.

They found out where the second clan was nested. With Cas's help they vanquished that nest in no time. Dean and Garth stayed around town for a few days hunting down the last of the rogue vampires. The two hunters humanized the few newly turned vamps that they could using both alpha vampire's blood just to be safe.

Yesterday Dean had deemed this job done and had headed back home.

We sat at the IHOP for a couple of hours talking and laughing and eating food. When we reached hour two Cas popped in and joined us. He had a cup of coffee and held Dean's hand while he listened to us talk. I always liked when Sam and I got to be out with both Dean and Cas. It felt like what normal people did. I knew the Winchesters needed normal every now and then.

Although to be honest, normal wasn't really in the brother's vocabulary. They hunted monsters for a living. They've both died more times than I can remember. Normal people don't come back from the dead. Normal people don't lose their soul in a pit with Lucifer. Normal people don't have personal guardian angels who actually come when you call.


	6. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Jules meets the Winchesters for the first time.

I wasn't new to the hunter life. My best friend, Sarah, was a hunter. Sometimes, back before I met the Winchesters, I helped her with research. I still helped her with research. Sarah is and always will be my best friend.

I can still remember the day I met the Winchester boys. Sarah was ecstatic. She always wanted to meet these two living legends. I had no idea who they were at first. Other than research, Sarah kept me away from that part of her life.

*** flashback ***

I decided to go to the farmer's market that morning to buy some fruit and look at knick knacks. I needed fresh air and happy people. I wasn't happy. My boyfriend, Blake, had just confessed to me the previous night that he no longer was interested in me. He was a jerk but it still hurt to be dumped so abruptly. It turns out he and my friend, Layla, had been sleeping together for a couple weeks now. Needless to say both were no longer a part of my life. In fact this whole town seemed to suddenly be suffocating me. My job as a secretary seemed to be leading nowhere. Apparently my love life wasn't that hot. The only person I liked in this town anymore was Sarah. And she traveled a lot so I didn’t actually get to see her that often.

As I picked some peaches from the stand I thought about just leaving it all. Having lived with Blake for the past two years I had amassed a sizable collection in savings. I could totally take a year off and travel or something. I thought about it as I moved throughout the market. By the time I got to the apples a few minutes later I had convinced myself that traveling was the best thing for me. Maybe I could travel with Sarah. I mentally made a note to give my two week's notice at work and started planning my escape.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the giant man standing right behind me as I turned to leave a vendor. I smacked right into him and partially dropped the fruit I had just bought.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I stammered out as I bent down trying to gather my produce back into an orderly fashion.

I heard a husky laugh and a body stooped to help me gather the few fruits that spilled out of a bag that had dropped.

“It was entirely my fault. I was standing to close.” His voice was rich and lovely. The man reached for an apple and put in my bright yellow tote.

I laughed nervously and within a few seconds my produce was all right with the world. It was then that I looked up at the man attached to the velvety voice. My God, he was gorgeous. The man smiled at me. That smile was worth this whole entire outing. It was sweet but almost a leer. A sexy leer. I shook my head slightly to banish away the naughty thoughts I was having about this stranger I had just met.

“I’m the one that turned around without pay attention to my surroundings.” I said, shifting my market totes on my shoulder, as we both stood up. I quickly checked my peaches while, subtly, I hoped, checked out this tall man before me. The peaches were fine. So was this man. I scanned him, starting from the toe and going on up. He wore dark blue jeans that fitted him perfectly. I regretted that I couldn’t see his butt. I bet it was fine. His hands rested in his pockets. His muscular forearms were showcased from the rolled up light blue plaid shirt that he wore. I could see a grey t-shirt underneath his button down. The collar of the shirt brought my attention to his finely sculpted neck. I shifted slightly and cleared my throat trying to clear my thoughts. I blushed slightly and looked the man in the eyes.

The man was smiling at me. His head was tilted slightly, as if in appraisal of me. _Had he been checking me out while I was looking at him?_ The man crossed his arms. “Do you like what you see? Because I do.”

I gulped, shocked at being caught. Apparently I wasn’t subtle enough. “Yes. Yes, I do. You are a very welcome reprieve from my thoughts today. Thank you, kind sir, for being so gorgeous.”

“Sam!” We both turned toward the sound. Another man, wearing a black shirt and jeans, was walking toward us. He held a shopping bag in one hand and had a leather jacket slung over his other arm.

“Dean.” Sam, apparently that was this gorgeous man’s name, said to the newcomer.

I smiled at both these men feeling a little awkward at this point. I really should be moving on and getting home. But I was mesmerized by both of these gorgeous men and rooted to the spot.

“I’m sorry if my brother has offended you in anyway.” Dean said while glaring at his brother. “He doesn’t have a filter like normal people.” 

“I don’t mind at all. It’s refreshing to have people speak their mind.” I smiled at this man who was equally as pretty as his tall brother. “It was Dean, right? Dean, your brother is not bothering me at all.”

“Uh huh.” Dean looked at me with, dare I say, admiration. “Well, Sammy, we should be off. We still have that thing to take care of.”

“Vampire. We have to find the nest.” Sam stated bluntly.

Dean coughed and glared at his brother.

“Vampire? Like a real blood sucking, burns in the sun, vampire.” I laughed and then switched to a whisper. ”Wait, are you two hunters?”

Dean looked at me with wide eyes. Sam smiled.

I nodded my head, already making up my mind about these two. “Maybe we should talk somewhere more private. I could give my hunter friend a call.” I stated as I dug in my wallet for my business card. “We could meet up at my place if you’d like. I’m making pasta for dinner. You should join Sar and I.” I wrote my address on the back and handed it to Dean.

“Uh, thanks,” Dean took my card and glanced at it. ”Julianne. That’d be nice. I didn’t know there was a hunter in the area.”

“Sarah likes to stay local so not many others know about her. I should tell her your names when I call.” I looked at them questioningly. “Did you guys have a last name?”

Sam got a business card of their own out of Dean’s jacket pocket, which Dean had in his hands. Dean rolled his eyes, grunting his disapproval.

“Winchester.” Sam stated, "Sam and Dean Winchester. Here’s our card. It has where we’re staying on the back.” He flipped it over to check it as he handed to me.

I took it smiling. “Awesome. I’ll call Sarah and inform her about the extra dinner guests. Say about 6:30pm. And I planned on making a peach cobbler so you can help me eat that at the very least.”

“Dean can never resist a pastry.” Sam stated while looking at his brother for confirmation. “We’ll be there.”

“Yeah, we’ll come.” Dean tried to smile. But I knew he didn’t like this situation one bit. ”If anything I’d like to meet this huntress, Sarah.” Sarah always said hunters don’t trust other hunters easily. And I had the faintest idea that Sarah had mentioned this Winchester name to me before.

The turned to leave. Sam smiled at me. “It was nice bumping into you.”

I smiled and waved them off. As I bought the last few things I needed and left the farmer’s market heading for home.

I got home, which was still Blake’s house, all the more reason for me to get out quick. I put my delicious wares away. Sitting down on the couch I tucked my feet under me and called Sarah, ready for a long talk. I wanted to talk to her about tonight but also about Blake and Layla. She was going to be so pissed. I could already see it.

Her phone rang and went to voice mail. “This is Sarah and you know what to do.”

“Watermelon.” I simply stated. It was our code word for a distress call. I knew she would get that something was up with Blake. “Also I’m confirming dinner tonight. 6ish. My place. Pasta and peach cobbler.” I closed my eyes and continued, ”I met some hunters at the market and they want to meet you. I invited them for dinner. They are tracking a vampire. Do you know about that? Anyways, I’ll see you later.” I hung up and leaned back against the armrest. I sighed. What was I going to do about this situation with Blake.


	7. A Meeting of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the past building back to the present.
> 
> Jules and Sarah and Blake have a fun conversation.

What was I going to do about Blake? I had lived in his house for two years now. I actually did like my job as a secretary every once in a while. But being a personal secretary to a high-up political figure in town had it’s demanding moments. Especially during election year. Maybe Blake wasn’t that supportive of my job as I had thought. He said last night that I never had time for him anymore. I felt like I was giving him all my spare moments. I tried to take his calls whenever he called me at work. I gave him my cuddles and love even if I was tired. I tolerated his rants when he was drunk. But I lived for Saturdays when Sarah and I would go to lunch and hang out, if she wasn't hunting that is. I got to recharge. Sarah knew that there was a rift forming between Blake and I. Looking back on it, I knew that too. Sar told me to get out while I still had nice feelings about this relationship. Thinking about it in retrospect I really should have broken things off with Blake sooner. Granted, he had ended up dumping me for one of my best friends and I was devastated.

I wasn’t upset that Blake was gone. What I was most upset about was my loss of security. I no longer had a house to live in. I no longer had a man to cuddle with after a long and bad day at work. I even lost what I thought was a good friend because Layla had started sleeping with my boyfriend. I sighed and swung my legs off the couch to prepare the cobbler.

Just then I heard a key at the front door. I groaned and made my way into the kitchen to start preparing food that I had promised the Winchesters.

"Jules?" A man called out.

"It's Julianne to you.” I called back sternly. ”I'm in the kitchen." I pulled an apron off the hook in the pantry.

Blake rounded the corner looking apprehensive. We hadn’t talked since our argument last night. I put both hands on the counter and stared at him. I waited for him to speak first.

"Jules," Blake started. I glared at my ex-boyfriend. "Julianne, I ... I just wanted to say I'm not sorry about the result of our relationship. That it ended." He shifted on his feet and looked at the ground. "But I am sorry about how the end came about. I shouldn't have cheated on you with your friend. Layla and I just sort of happened. And it felt nice to be appreciated. ... Sometimes I feel like you can be too independent."

I raised my eyebrows and scoffed at him. Turning around, I started to pull ingredients from the cabinets.

Blake sat down on a bar stool and continued with a sigh. "Layla and I are going to her cousin's wedding in Sao Paulo. So I'll be gone for a few weeks."

I blinked at him, wheels turning in my head. "And you'd like your house to yourself when you get back. Well, that's not a problem. I'm moving in with Sarah." At least I'd hoped Sar would let me stay with her for a bit. Psh, I knew what she did for a living when hardly anyone else did. Of course she would let me crash at her house.

As if summoning the devil herself, Sarah's motorcycle pulled into the drive. I saw her dismount and take her helmet off as I walked to the front door. Blake followed behind.

Sarah was early but I was glad. Maybe she had checked her voicemail. I opened the door and waited as she walked up. Sarah smiled at me. Then she saw Blake behind me and she raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, Sar." I gave her a quick hug. She put her helmet and leather riding jacket in the coat closet.

Sarah turned to face Blake. “So I hear you cheated on my girl.” I thought she was going to rip him apart with her bare hands. She was fierce.

"Blake was just gathering some things and leaving. Right, Blake?" I glared at him again. “He and Layla are going to Brazil.” I waved my hand in his direction as I talked to my best friend.

“Oh, how lovely. It’ll give me time to convince myself not to kill you.” Sarah took a step toward Blake.

Blake turned quickly almost tripping on the foyer side table and headed to the master bedroom. Sarah always scared him a little. It amused me.

Sarah turned toward me as soon as the bedroom door closed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked Sarah in the eye and held up my hand to stem the questions I could see in her eyes. I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen.

“Yes, we broke up. Yes, he cheated on me with Layla. I told him I was moving in with you. That’s okay, right? We can talk more after he leaves.” I gave her the cliffsnotes version. “Will you prep the peaches for the cobbler?”

“Okay, first, yes you can live with me. Help me research. God knows I don’t like reading all that mythological stuff. I just like hitting things. Second, you are damn right we’ll talk about him. Now or later. It doesn’t matter. And third,” She took my chin firmly in her hand so we made eye contact. It was sexy when she was this protective. “I just want to make sure you are okay.”

I held in a sob and leaned our foreheads together. “I’ll be fine, Sar. Just be here with me.”

Sarah nodded her head and turned to the sink. After washing her hands and grabbing an apron she leaned in and kissed my neck. I smiled and moved the bowl of fresh peaches toward her.

I started to relax again as we chit chated about nothing and prepared food.

"I got your voicemail.” Sarah looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “I wasn't doing anything important so I thought I'd come early. It's a good thing I did or you'd be here alone with that jerk." She knocked her head in the direction of the bedroom.

"Yeah. Heaven knows I can't defend myself if I needed to." I rolled my eyes. "Sar, you taught me how to fight. We have a refresher course every other month. If he attacked me I know enough to at least break his nose. Besides he cheated on me. Maybe I should break his nose just for fun."

“I would pay money to see that.” Sar smiled at me. “Sooo how was your jaunt to the farmer’s market this morning?” 

“Pleasurable.” I smiled and looked down blushing.

“How pleasurable?” I rolled my eyes. Sarah laughed. "Okay then. Is he one of our dinner guests?"

I just rolled my eyes again and tried not to blush more. “God, Sar. Why do you like to push my buttons?” I took a deep breath to quickly organize my thoughts. And then I blabbed. Blake be damned. We were over.

"The market was wonderful. Sunny, not too crowded, really great produce this week. And the people watching was fantastic. I was picking fruits out when I, literally, ran into a really tall, mysterious, gorgeous..." I was gushing and forgot all about Blake being in the house.

Blake interrupted me. "Who's gorgeous?"

"Are you done packing for Brazil, yet?" I snapped at him, my good mood gone again.

"Wow. Touchy." Blake snatched a peach slice from the bowl they were in.

"Hey, look buddy." Sarah scowled as she branded the knife she was using to cut the peaches at my ex boyfriend. "You cheated on my best friend. I'm not in a forgiving mood. So don't say another word. Don't touch anymore of the fruit. Just pick up your suitcase and get out of this house before I throw you out myself."

Blake looked scared to death. For the first time I wondered what Sarah had said to Blake that made him so cautious of her. Then again, if I was him I would be a little scared at this point. She looked angry. Sarah put the knife down on the counter and started to get up from the barstool. Blake practically ran from the kitchen. Sarah followed him slowly to make sure he was leaving. I stopped a chuckle from escaping me with a hand over my mouth. I stayed in the kitchen. But I listened. I heard the front door open, the shuffling of suitcases being hauled out to the car. The trunk slammed, then a car door. The engine revved to life and got quieter as it drove away. Then I heard the front door close and Sarah came back into the kitchen.

"Good riddance." She sat back down and continued cutting the peaches.

Then I burst out laughing. "What did you ever say to him that has him so tepid around you?"

"I told him a long time ago that you were like a sister to me. And if he ever hurt you that I would cut his dick off. And I will continue to say that to any guy you date. So now you know my secret."

"You didn't say that."

"I did. And every once in a while I would remind him off that."

I scoffed at her. "You are ridiculous. I love you."

"I am. And I love you too. Now tell about this gorgeous guy at the market. Are they the ones working my vamp case?"

I sighed. Remembering back to this morning and how gorgeous Sam was. Is. I smiled. Looking up I saw Sarah looking at me with a knowing smirk on her face.

“You lusted after him, didn’t you?” Sarah laughed.

“What? No.” I stated to quickly. I turned around to grab a pie dish. “Maybe a little. But Sam Winchester is so hot!” I turned around ready to gush all my dirty little secrets about the tall brother. “He…”

“Sam Winchester?! You met the Winchester brothers? Dean and Sam Winchester? And they are coming here for dinner?! You have got to be kidding me.” Sarah's exclamation made me jump.


End file.
